True Decadence
by TaroStrike
Summary: Dr. Wily has won. After creating a device that allowed him to siphon energy from an incredible power source, Dr. Wily caused a dimensional collapse which destroyed an entire alternate reality and exposed their own to magic. Rock now finds himself alone on a nearly destroyed world, looking for the will to fight on.


Mega Man

True Decadence

Disclaimers:

-The author does not own any part of the Mega Man/Rockman series, including but not limited to fictional robot technology and the characters of the story.

-This story is entirely fictional, based from purely fictional premise, none of the characters, actions characters partake in, many contraptions found here-in did not happen/do not actually exist.

-No money was made from the creation or distribution of this fic.

-No animals/people/robots were hurt in the making of this fic.

-The author does not encourage nor endorse others to partake in actions as described within the story

Warnings:

This story is rated M(Mature)+ for the following reasons:

-Senseless violence

-Angst

-Murder/Death

-Explicit sexual acts (yaoi)

Notes:

The following story is written completely in AU (Alternate Universe) form, based off of the original Rockman series and characters.

Primary characters will be Rock (Mega Man) and Forte (Bass)

Story will contain Shonen-Ai, Yaoi

Synopsis:

Dr. Wily has won. After creating a device that allowed him to syphon energy from an incredible power source which turned out to be an entire parallel dimension, Dr. Wily caused a dimensional collapse which destroyed an entire alternate reality and exposed their own to magic. Rock now finds himself alone on a nearly destroyed world, looking for the will to fight on.

As always, feel free to contact me at revu at revstuff dot com with any comments/suggestions or just to say hi!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Electric Nightmare**

* * *

"Why does the world have to change?" A little blue robot stared out into the countryside through a hole where a wall once stood. "I mean, sure the world always had problems, and the struggle over Wily was tiring, but… but it really was the only thing I've ever known… Was it my fault? …was I the one who couldn't change?"

He held his hand in front of him, examining it, studying it almost. As he willed it, it began to glow and his arm cannon was shaped where his hand had once been. He closed his eyes in a teary sob, his body shook from fear and depression. His arm cannon began to glow with power.

"Why didn't I stop this?" The little robot put the cannon to his head as he released the energy. The world rang bright and loud before disappearing into darkness and silence.

"What a mess huh? I can't believe something like this could happen."

"Well it did, get over it!" The two robots hovered over a workshop table, poking and prodding at the subject who lied on top of it.

"I don't believe it, these schematics aren't accurate at all anymore! His internal systems have completely changed, I mean, they were always human like, but I can't even begin to describe what's going on now!"

"It's not surprising, he was at the center of it all when it happened…"

"I suppose though, if we did find out anything from this ordeal it's there are other dimensions out there."

"It was always a theory, but who would of thought Wily messing with the theory would cause two dimensions to collide?"

"The dimensions didn't collide! This one absorbed the other one, taking on some of its attributes while keeping the entities separate, that is what was so weird!" The other robot gave him a look that said shut up all over it.

Beep! "Hey, he's coming to!"

The robot on the table opened his eyes, but said nothing.

"Do you think he remembers what happened? Or anything at all for that matter?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if he didn't, the way we found half of his brains on the other side of the room, but one thing about Mega Man, you never know what he can pull through."

The robot on the table finally registered where he was and sat up. He looked at the two robots who stood above him, "Star Man? Crash Man?" He hardly recognized them without their armor.

"Well don't you look surprised to see us?" Crash Man checked over the monitors to make sure Mega Man was doing all right.

"That was quite a dangerous thing you did Mega Man, had we not come around when we did looking for a place to stay, you probably would have died."

Mega Man stared at the ground, he was content that these former robot masters meant him no harm as they took the time to heal him, but still, he wasn't sure he wanted to be… "I'm sorry, but you're too late, Mega Man is dead."

Star Man and Crash Man looked at each other for a second, "OK… If Mega Man is dead, who are you then?"

The little robot sat on the table silent for a moment, "I am Rock…"

Of course the two robot masters knew of Mega Man's original name, and now that they heard this coming from him, they knew the truth, he had given up, completely.

"How can Mega Man be dead, there's still a whole world out there who needs him to save it! Now more than ever!"

Rock slid off the table and started pulling off his blue armor suit, "Never again," he just let the suit fall to the floor, and then fumbled through what was left of a closet and pulled out a regular set of a yellow t-shirt, and denim jeans.

Star Man and Crash Man both knew some of the horrible things which had happened to him recently, and deep down they couldn't blame him. Just looking around these ruins of what remained of Dr. Light's lab was enough to make them both feel uneasy, and they weren't even Dr. Light's creations. To someone who looked upon Dr. Light as his father, and everything around this place as family, it must have been pure murder.

Of course it was, that was why he didn't want to deal with it anymore. But even if Mega Man was dead as far as Rock was concerned, at least he wasn't.

Star Man walked over and sat down next to Rock and put his arm around his shoulder. "Listen Rock, I know bad things have happened, and I know I can't help you, it's up to you to help yourself, to figure things out and maybe then revive Mega Man from the grave. But remember that all the people out there are suffering as well from all of these changes, they need you too."

Rock sniffed a little and looked at Star Man's hand resting on his left shoulder, "What happened to you guys anyway? Why are you trying to help me?"

Star Man blinked and gave a slight grin, "Well, we didn't come here with the intention of _helping_ you, it just so happened we were looking for a place to get away from Wily and maybe get some supplies as well."

"So of course Dr. Lights ruined lab was at the top of the list to scavenge, right?"

"Well, sorta yeah…"

Rock stood up, "Well, why are you guys running from Wily, you are his robots?"

"It's not that simple…" Star Man took a second to gather his thoughts before Crash Man joined in.

"Dr. Wily has always been crazy, and we accepted that because he was our creator. But after the accident… He's gone more and more insane, constantly making life hell for anyone who remains, so a lot of us ran from him, to find a place we could have a little peace. The powers we gained after the accident helped out too."

"But still," Rock looked away, "What finally made you leave your creator? After all the things you've done for him already, why now, why not sooner?"

"Rock, you seem to have the wrong ideas about robots…" Star Man continued, "To think you are one, but then again you wouldn't know as your creator was always so nice and gentle. Robots aren't born evil you know, it's the creator who makes his robots do evil things, through programming or what not. But after awhile, even a robot made by Wily can develop a conscious about his actions. Crash and I couldn't stand being around him anymore, not after some of the things he's been wanting the other masters to do recently."

Rock didn't really react in any way, the two former robot masters weren't sure if he trusted them or not, or whether he was simply at the point which he didn't care anymore.

Crash Man was about to say something to try breaking the eerie silence of the room when what little power had still been on in the lab went out, and the room fell darker, "Aww man, I guess even the generators in this place couldn't last forever."

Rock looked around the darkened room, "But it should have at least lasted another couple months on low power like that…"

Everything was quiet until the floor beneath their feet began to tremble, "I think something's coming!" Crash Man stared at the floor waiting to see what was coming. In the center of the room a large floating capsule burst through the floor. "So there you are my derelict little toys…" Wily's voice came over the speaker on the outside of the pod.

"Wily found us!" Star Man shouted bringing up his star shield barrier.

"No kidding! And I brought someone who wants to play with you!" The pod opened and two robots stood there.

Star Man gasped, "The Star Droids!" The two members of the Star Droids team Terra and Jupiter were now standing in the remains of the lab. Mega Man should have known, the Star Droids were a force to be reckoned with, but Rock simply sat and watched, seeming to not care about what was going on.

Instead, Crash Man jumped into action, recalling his weapons he lunged above the robots and released two crash bombs. The room filled with light as the bombs made contact, but when the light faded, the two robots were still standing unharmed.

"Our turn," Terra responded as he nodded to Jupiter. Jupiter gave a slight grin as he jumped into the air higher than Crash Man and clung to the ceiling. Crash Man looked up in fright as Jupiter gathered his electricity and fired a gigantic blast and the robot below him.

"Crash!" Star Man stared as Crash Man was being fried from the intense electrical power. Even the lights and the computer systems in the room began turning on from the electric residue of Jupiter's attack.

Crash Man fell to the ground rather burnt from the intense attack. Terra looked at him in near disgust and released a spark chaser to finish him off. Instead the attack hit Star Man's shield. Star Man kneeled down next to Crash Man to allow his shield to cover both of them at the same time.

Terra knew Star Man would be much more fun to _play_ with, he was the newer model after all. But with a handicap like protecting a damaged Crash Man from harm, he doubted this would be very much of a fight.

Terra released more spark chasers at the two. Each one hit Star Mans shield and caused them to slide back just a bit. Finally they were all the way against the wall. Star Man stood up, Crash Man still at his feet. He looked over and saw Rock still sitting against the wall with a blank expression on his face. "Rock! We are leaving! Hurry, get over here!" Rock simply stared, not reacting in the least.

Star Man closed his eyes, "I'm sorry then…" He reached down and picked up the limp Crash Man.

"Hey star boy, you're not going anywhere!" Terra Spoke releasing even more spark chasers.

Star Man stared coldly at the two Star Droids before calling upon a new power, "Loop of time and distance adhere to my will, free of the bonds of space and move me through!" A bright light formed inside Star Man's shield and overtook everything inside. As the light faded, both Star Man and Crash Man were gone.

Jupiter jumped back to the floor, "Damn it! The Star kid knows teleportation…"

"Really, as if I hadn't figured that one out, oh well, might as well report back to Wily."

Jupiter looked over to the figure of Rock still slumped on the floor against the wall, "What about him?"

Terra walked over to rock and snapped his fingers in front of his face, no response, "Might as well just leave him, there's nothing left in him anymore. He won't cause us any trouble."

Jupiter glanced at Rock one more time before nodding and following Terra back into the pod. Their little ship took off again and shot straight through the roof.

Rock sat there for a long time, not registering the passing time at all. He had a dream while he was there. He saw his brother. Blues was smiling at him behind his sunglasses and yellow scarf. Then he gripped his chest and fell to the ground, heaving harder, growing colder until he fell completely and never stood up.

Rock finally regained a sense of where he was. The sun had risen and was shining in through all the holes in the wall and the ceiling. "Fine, I won't die yet…"

Wily paced around his lab, growing more furious with every turn. He was very mad at his Star Droids, "How could you lose them?! Idiots! Morons! LOW GRADE PILES OF JUNK!"

"You never once said Star Man could teleport." Terra looked to Dr. Wily with no emotion at all.

"You should have anticipated it with his growing white powers!" Terra decided not to say anything that could further anger his creator. "I need him to finish researching these dimensional anomalies, he's the closest robot we know with the power needed to finish my experiments!"

Leaning against the wall in the connecting hall out of site, Bass listened. "What about that Mega Man?" Jupiter asked. Bass's head perked up.

"What about him?" Dr. Wily grumbled.

"What if we were to bring him to you instead of Star Man, he wouldn't be hard at all to capture seeing as he won't even move from Dr. Light's old lab."

Dr. Wily considered it for a moment, "Well seeing as I've never gotten a chance to see what kind of powers that little blue brat could have developed, I don't see what the harm would be in bringing him here."

"Alright then, leave it to us Dr. Wily, we'll have him here within the hour!"

Terra shook his head, he couldn't believe Jupiter was involving him in this. He began to walk toward the hallway, "Why don't you take Mars instead, I need to recharge." Terra walked off down the empty hallway.

Rock was throwing a bunch of items into a backpack. He didn't want to come back to the lab for a long time to come. He wasn't sure where he was going to go, but anywhere was better than sticking around this depressing site.

He finished packing his bag when he turned around and saw Bass standing next to a big hole in the wall.

"Oh, hi Bass." Rock said as he started walking off.

"I don't believe it, you are out of it. To think the great Mega Man beginning an aimless walk around the world."

"I wonder how many times I'm going to have to say this," Rock shook his head, "Mega Man is dead, I killed him and he's not coming back, from now on, I'm just Rock."

Bass looked really confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just forget it," Rock jumped out of the hole in the wall and started walking away.

"Hey, you can't just walk away from me like that, who do you think you are?" Bass jumped out and followed in pursuit of Rock.

Several moments later, a large pod crashed through the ceiling of Dr. Light's lab again. The door opened as Jupiter and Mars jumped out and looked around.

"What the, where'd he go?" Jupiter looked around where Rock had been sitting before.

"Jupiter, I thought you said this would be an easy assignment…"

"Well it should have been, I mean he looked like he wasn't going anywhere."

"So now I have to go be punished because of your stupid fault… I HATE YOU!"

The two robot masters searched the grounds a little more in a panic but found nothing. Dr. Wily was going to be so mad.

"Maybe he won't notice…" Jupiter said as he walked back up the ramp to the pod. Mars shot a photon missile at him.

* * *

 **End Chapter**


End file.
